Satisfy
by Tigertutu.Cosplay
Summary: He never thought he could truly fall, let alone trust another. But as he gazed at all that was she, he came to conclusion it was that simple. She was beautiful, and every second he was falling for her more. MarthxSamus, hints of LinkxZelda
1. Chapter 1

He never thought he could truly fall, let alone trust another. But as he gazed at all that was she, he came to conclusion it was that simple. She was beautiful, and every second he was falling for her more.

Hey guys, finally back with some fanfiction. Gee its been a while.

Taking a break from KH and decided to do some Brawl stories for a while. Please enjoy. I know the first chapter isn't the best, but please bear with me on this one, I'm a little rusty ;

--

Chapter One

_Another day in the mansion, yet the same events._

A gloved hand lightly brushed blue hair from its owner's face, knowing all too well it would soon fall back into place. One of the signs the smashers had picked up as Marth's boredom. Whenever an uneventful day took place, his hair seemed to get the royal flicking every few minutes. Some people; who had not yet picked his habit up, often asked why he bothered trying. He'd merely sigh and mumble how silly he was, then go straight back to his routine.

He sat on the couch in the Smash Mansion, his ankle leaning up upon his other knee; a book in one hand, and his other arm spread out upon the top of the couch. His ankle rotated in circular motions, catching the eye of his biggest rival and closest friend Link. The Hylian male watched as the Prince's foot went around several times, until the blonde snapped.

"Why are you getting so worked up?" He asked, stating Marth's other habit. Foot circulating meant he was anxious or worried about something. The Hylian then back tracked his question. "More to the point, what has gotten you this worked up? Next match? Letter from home?"

"Nothing." Marth lied through his teeth. In fact Link was right he was anxious; or more, he was worried about facing _her._

"Your foot is moving around, there is something wrong isn't there?"

The book was abruptly shut, and Link blinked at the harshness. Marth's gaze moved up from his lap, and icy sapphire eyes gazed into marine coloured ones.

"I am now directly looking into your eyes, and I am telling you without blinking or looking away from you; there is nothing wrong with me." He stuck to his words. "I guess I must just be too used to doing it nowadays."

Link blinked a few times, slowly being intimidated by his friend's icy glare. He gave in and waved his hands around "Alright fine, I believe you. Just stop, looking at me like that."

"Glad we agree on the subject." Marth shifted his position, and placed the book onto a nearby coffee table. "Now, how about we change to a subject of _yours_ for once. I've noticed you've become…. timid towards your dear Princess."

Link gaped like a fish. "I…I have not!"

Marth gave one of those rare tuts and folded his arms. "You proved my point right there. The mere mention and you turn into a gaping beetroot."

The blonde Hylian pouted angrily, and threw his arms around like a child. "Fine, you win Marth!"

"I knew it."

"J….I…ju…shut up!" The Hylian's face grew redder and redder, and the Altean's mouth formed a slight smirk.

"So why have you left it til now?"

"What?"

"Well" Marth closed his eyes thoughtfully for a moment. "How many years have you been living in that kingdom, waiting for her to call upon you? Seven years?"

"So?"

"So…why have you never told her how you feel yet if you spend so much time by her side?"

Link looked at his friend for a few moments. He did have a very good point. Why hadn't he said anything until now?

"Well, maybe it's just because you've been too busy to notice her until now." Marth leant back on his arms. "I mean, being here doesn't use that much brains, right? You have more time to figure these kinds of things out."

Link, not having really taken in what his friend had stated, he merely nodded and stood up. "You're right. I gotta go…and work out how I'm gonna tell her!"

With that, the blonde Hylian trotted off to his dorm, and Marth kicked back in his seat.

"Man, I'm good." He smiled to himself. "Maybe even better than Pit."

--

"So, I said to Yoshi that…"

_All she does is talk! Doesn't she have an off button?_ Samus rolled her eyes within her helmet. Peach had talked her way through breakfast, and the girls morning stroll, and now talking her merry way to lunch break.

Zelda had her eyes closed in a royally fashion, her hands crossed in front of her. Samus sometimes wondered how she could put up with constant gossip spilling from her friend's mouth. Samus also wondered how they both convinced her to keep close to them, she was losing it!

"….So that's why Ike and Pit are so close. Because they have something more than just friends." Peach finished with a pearly white smile.

"And you know this how exactly?" Samus questioned, not really wanting to know how she knew, but also didn't want to hurt the Princess' feelings by showing she didn't care.

"Oh…lets just say they don't hide their activities from public view." She kept that same smile, but Samus noticed a tiny glint in her jewel shaped eyes.

"Alright Peach, I think we've heard enough about other Smashers and their personal lives." Zelda stated ever so calmly as they reached the mansion doors. "It is nice to know, but I think they do deserve some privacy."

"Oh, of course!" Peach giggled, the words obviously going right over her head. She quietly pushed one of the doors, letting herself inside.

Marth's head slowly rolled down from his light nap. His ears perked to the sound of giggling females, and he woke up with a start. He rubbed his eye with his palm, and as his eye's fell upon the group of female brawlers, his heart skipped a beat.

She stood at the doorway, leaning on it slightly. She didn't join in with the others, but instead just listened to what they had to say. Her head shifted so she stared into his sapphire eyes, causing him to gulp suddenly. He immediately swept his feet off the table, and coughed in his fist before standing up to adjust himself.

"Afternoon ladies." He said with a courteous bow. Peach and Zelda giggled slightly and smiled. Samus merely rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Afternoon you." Peach replied, closing the large wooden door behind her. "Did we interrupt your nap?"

"Oh, not at all, I was just…resting my eyes." He mentally cursed, knowing his lines were making him look like a fool before _her._

"Well, if you're awake, we can prepare some lunch!" Peach piped, whisking the two other females and the prince to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, chapter 2 is up. Not a lot of progress here (or is there?)

Chapter 2

Samus stood at the bench, unsure of what she was supposed to be doing. She looked down at her hand and gun, and looked back up to meet peach's gaze.

"Well, strip down sweety. Veges can't chop themselves you know." She said in a sickly sweet singsong voice. The bounty hunter sighed, and keyed in a few passwords into her gun.

The orange suit started to open up, and seemed to almost dissolve into the owner's body. Her gun folded out, and mechanically folded within itself and then seemed to have sucked into her arm. The red chest plate split into four and folded back into her shoulders, and disappeared.

Marth turned around to put some of the cutlery away, and dropped half of his arm's contents to the floor. His mouth was rudely agape, and his shock stare seemed to intimidate the woman before him.

Blonde locks were tied high in a ponytail, with bangs shaping the sides of her porcelain face. Ocean coloured eyes were narrowed in a stern, yet inviting gaze. Her overly curvaceous body was covered in a skin tight two-toned blue outfit. A small red symbol was placed upon the left side of her chest.

She wasn't as tall as she really seemed in that orange suit; when she was in it she was eye level. Now she only came up to the Prince's shoulders. She seemed so…uncomfortable and exposed without all that armour.

She raised an eyebrow at the Altean, who was now fumbling around the floor to pick up what he had dropped.

"Need some help?" She offered, kneeling down and picking up a dainty spoon. She went to hand it to him, and just as he was about to take it, she knocked him one right on the forehead. He winced and rubbed the now red spot forming there.

"What was that for?" He asked, stealing the spoon off her. She smirked slightly.

"Because you're clumsy. Not as clumsy as the others, but still, clumsy."

"O…others?" Marth questioned, standing up and placing the spoons upon the bench.

"What? You think you're getting special treatment seeing me like this?" She stood up, that smirk still on her face. "Oh no, I had people like Snake tripping over pot plants at the sight of me like this. Hence why no male in this mansion sees me out of my suit often."

"Oh, I see." He replied calmly. He turned his attention away from her, and began chopping some carrots. He didn't want the girls to see the red tinge in his cheeks, however seconds after he felt Samus slide up next to him. She leant over him, her chest pressing hard against his right arm as she grabbed one of the smaller knives from the block. He hunched his shoulders, his face going redder as her body brushed back over his arm back to her original position.

She flipped the knife into her left hand, and began cutting up the tomatoes. Marth couldn't help but notice the swift motions she used with every slice. He saw her slow down, and he put his own head back into his work. Samus peered over to see how graceful his slicing was; just like his swordplay.

She went back to work, mentally smiling at how his technique wasn't just for killing. And he realised he had learnt two new things about this woman; she was pretty, and left-handed.

--

"I can't believe it! She just stopped me in mid sentence and then said she knew all along!" Link slumped dreamily upon his friend's bed, sinking into the blue sea of silk blankets.

Marth stood at his dresser, calmly taking his family heirloom from his head and placing it daintily upon the wooden surface. From a drawer he pulled out a brush, and started running it through his shining cobalt hair.

"And? Did anything happen after that?" He asked calmly, seeing the Hylian sit up in his mirror.

"Heck yes! You're looking at an officially taken man." Link grinned as if he won a big award of some sort.

"Good for you." Marth said with an inward sigh. Shortly after he covered it with a devilish grin. "Although I'd hardly call you any sort of man. Boy covers that much better."

"Hey, just because you're a couple of years older than me does not make you more of man than me, _Prince_."

Marth chuckled and continued to brush his hair. His mind kept going back to lunch preparation, and he couldn't help but blush at the mental image of Samus in that blue outfit. Link cocked an eyebrow and saw Marth's now pink face in the mirror.

"Dude, you alright? You look a bit pink in the cheeks." Link cocked his head and smirked. "Or is there something you're not telling me about, oh, Samus?"

"W..what!?" The Altean stammered, dropping his brush on the table. His face went even redder the more Link pushed it.

"Yeah, I heard from Peach you two got a little cosy at lunch time. That and Zelda caught you constantly looking at her the whole time."

"I..I was not." He lied, knowing Link didn't fall for it.

"Admit it, you find her hot."

"But I…"

"And you find her really good to talk to."

"It's not just that, there's…"

"And you've imagined doing things to her you never thought you would think about."

"…"

"Come on, you know you've thought about kissing her."

"…Alright, fine."

"Dude, I knew it! I knew it the first time you really talked to her last year."

Marth closed his eyes in frustration. "But nothing will change between us."

Link stopped his laughing, and stood up in concern. "What do you mean by that? Have even…"

"It just wont, alright?" Marth cut his friend off and turned around. He gave a sigh. "Sorry for my rudeness, but I doubt she would even think that way. For starters we're not even from the same time period! Our ways are so different; it would just create so much conflict. Plus, what if something happened now? We couldn't stay together. After we defeat the Master hand, we'll be transported back to our homelands. I'd…I'd never get to see her again…"

Link's brows turned to that of sympathy, and he clasped a hand on the Prince's armoured shoulder. "Look, I know that may be hard, but everything has a loop hole somewhere in its private contract. Just, don't think negatively. I mean, it's not like she has rejected you. You have no idea how she feels about you. Just, don't jump into it, but don't brush it away either. Who knows? She might be falling head over heels for you right under your nose!"

Marth nodded once, letting the words slowly sink into his mind. He had a bad feeling about the whole thing. He knew he wasn't one for showing his emotions well, nor was he good at talking to a person of his interest. He didn't want to seem weak or silly in front of her, but then again he didn't want to look cocky either.

"Dude, how about you and I go downstairs for a walk? Get your mind off things and get you out in the air. You kinda need it for up there." Link poked his friend in the forehead, receiving an angry pout, but Marth agreed to the idea anyway.

--

Samus lay on the couch, flicking through a magazine Peach had given her. Her short attention span to fashion had died hours ago, and yet she stared at the one page and hadn't moved. She heard the sound of animal feet scratching across the tiles behind her. She felt the top of the couch sag for the newly acquired weight, and she tilted her head to smile at her guest.

"Hey Pikachu, have a good nap?" She asked the little electric mouse-like creature as he bounced down upon her stomach. He merely yawned and scratched his ear in contempt.

"Heh, that good huh?" She flicked the magazine onto the table; the slippery pages causing it to slide across the glass and onto the floor. She scratched her small friend behind his ear, and Pikachu pushed into her fingers from the enjoyment. He cooed in satisfaction, and licked her palm as she pulled away slowly.

"You have it so easy." She said with a sigh. The creature cocked his head in confusion. "You don't have to deal with human problems, like fights with friends, choosing the roster for dishes, love…Ah, who am I kidding. You probably don't really understand a word I'm saying, do you?"

The electric mouse nuzzled into her neck, and Samus let out a deep sigh. The only one she could really help her, well, couldn't help her at all. She could ask Peach; but with that blonde being such a gossip queen, she'd leak out everything without meaning to. No, Samus would have to wait for an approach. She wasn't going to break down and do it herself, so she would just wait.


	3. Chapter 3

--

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews so far, although I must point out that I don't want any more stating how "wrong I am with character heights". They haven't been stated on the Official Brawl site, therefore I don't believe it. Sorry, but this is a mere fanfiction, and not everything must be 100. If someone can find me a LEGIT site that has this kind of profiling, then I may consider it for future reference.

So please, reviews are to state whether you like it or not, and help me improve my skills. That's all I'm after

Chapter 3

One, two, one, two, one, two…

Marth swung his sword around daintily, counting in his head with every swing. He had to make sure his moves were 100 accurate if he was to surpass the skills of others in the mansion. He knew they were all vying for the glory at the end, and he needed to go through them if he were to face the big boss.

Why wasn't he looking for the Master Hand then? Well, they had been stranded on the island, with a few clues here and there as to when they could find this mysterious character. Why he wanted to see the enjoyment of characters beating each other to pulps was beyond the Altean; and really, the whole idea of this so-called competition had him beat. He didn't understand why Roy, his best friend and best soldier hadn't come back with him. Instead, Ike had been called upon. The large oaf was very clumsy and slow moving, but he was dangerously strong. He was; besides the bosses and villains, the largest threat to him at this time.

Marth rose is Falchion high above his head, allowing the sun to glimmer upon the beautiful metallic blade. In a few graceful twirls, it had come back down and right into its cover.

Clapping could be heard from behind him, and he twirled around to see Samus clapping her hands roughly. Marth flicked his lingering cape behind him, and began heading towards her.

"Nice going, _Princess_." She said with a laugh. His unamused face told her he wasn't going to be laughing anytime soon. She stopped and coughed into her fist lightly. "Sorry, got that from Link."

"Thought as much." Marth merely stated. "Was there something you needed or did you just come to gawk and make fun of me?"

Samus seemed a little taken aback, and held her hands to her side to show offence. "Hey, no need to be like that. Where did the second option come from? Can't a girl watch a guy do some practice?"

"Not if you happen to be taking it in to use against me in the future." His icy glare seemed to catch her off guard, and she moved her head back slightly.

"Wow, that is one hell of a stare you have there." She replied uneasily. "But I'm not taking your technique in for…that purpose. I was watching coz I think its pretty cool."

"Pretty…cool…?" Marth was now the one taken aback. He wasn't sure whether to take the compliment or what. After all, where he came from, men feared being at the end of his blade. She however seemed to see his moves as a fancy show.

"Yeah. As in, they're pretty cool, and I was gonna ask if you could teach me some of your moves. You know, for sparring purposes." She enlightened him, folding her arms across her chest. "I recon sword fighting would be a good technique for me. Lets me run nicely with the big boys in this big, morbid game that is Super Smash."

Marth seemed to snort slightly, before looking at her apologetically. "I hardly think you're not strong enough to, how you say, "run with the big boys". I quite possibly think you may be better than most of them here."

"That's sweet. But if you're out here training, then you don't believe anything you just said."

"…"

"Don't worry about it so much. Why don't we go back before it gets dark, you can show me some other time?"

She offered her hand out, in which he hesitated to take. He looked from her hand, up to her assumable inviting face, back to her hand. She seemed to pull it back slightly, her face going to that of confusion.

"Is there something wrong with my hand?" She asked, making him shake his head furiously.

"No! Not at all. It's just…in my kingdom, a lady must have a man offer her his arm to slip hers through to accompany them."

"Ahhhh…I keep forgetting how much further in advance I am to you." She pulled her hand back, and stared at him. "Well?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to offer your arm or do I have to drag you back?"

"Oh yes of course! Forgive me." He sheepishly placed a hand to his chest, making a loop with his arm. Samus slipped her arm through, and smirked slightly.

"I see why Link calls you a Princess." She stated, making him look away with a slight pout. She used her free hand to hit him gently. "Don't take that the wrong way. I mean it as you actually act _too_ much like a gentleman. He doesn't at all unless it suits him. But…be careful though, don't want you having people walking all over you because you're too polite to say no."

"It's nice to see you care. But as a Prince, and a gentleman going by the teaching of my forefathers, I must treat women with uttermost respect."

Both shortly fell silent, walking up the hill towards the giant mansion. The sun was setting faster than their legs would take them. Shortly it would be come too dark for them to see.

"Ugh, trust you to pick the most ridiculous place to train." Samus stated, taking longer strides to step in time with the Prince.

"No one told you to come and find me you know." He replied flatly, subconsciously pulling his acquaintance along.

"…I know. But still, there's a whole training ground _in the grounds of the mansion._"

"But then that defeats the purpose of solo training and trying to practice without nosey people hanging around and peeping before fights."

Samus stopped, and jerked Marth back slightly. He turned to her expecting her to blow up in his face for the comment, but instead, she gave what seemed like a smile. His heart did a slight back flip, but he hid the giddiness with a confused stare.

"You're right, your training ground is perfect then." She said after a while, before nodding slightly and indicating to continue on. "Maybe I should join you sometime."

"Maybe you should." He said quietly. In his heart he meant it as an actual innuendo, but his head had won and made it seem like a friendly suggestion. He could feel the two organs in his body fighting each other as he walked in sync with the futuristic woman.

The sun had finally bid its farewell, the forestry becoming mere black silhouettes in the navy sky. He couldn't make out her features, but he could still see faint traces of her stunning blonde hair. She peered up to see a slight sparkling on his head, and she smirked slightly. She was glad he couldn't see her face at that point.

Lights flickered on as they came within feet of the castle, and a figure had opened the large wooden door. They picked up their pace slightly, and skidded to a halt as they reached a half concerned, half amused looking Princess.

Peach looked for a few moments, before pointing to their still linked arms. "Now I know why you two took so long to get back."

Samus; on instinct, pulled her arm free and scoffed as she flicked a bang slightly. "You think we honestly did something? You've gotta be kidding me. Me and him?"

Marth felt a nerve twang as the blonde walked past the Princess and didn't turn back once. So what was all that niceness about? She had acted like a person, and as soon as she reached civilisation she had turned back into her old self; cold and blunt.

Peach looked from the blue back, to the slightly offended looking Prince standing in front of her. She sighed, and rubbed his arm slightly.

"Don't worry about her, she changes like the night turns to day." Peach said, trying to reassure him. "I guess she just can't admit she likes being around people of different cultures."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It wasn't just a phase. Since last night, she had _completely _ignored his presence in the house. He thought maybe he was just paranoid and had caught her as she was leaving places, but his theory was blown out of the water when he came down the staircase. She looked up from her conversation with Captain Falcon, and as loud as she could stated firmly, "I gotta go to my room. We'll continue this later."

The fellow bounty hunter almost seemed offended being cut off, but waved a hand and let her go. She walked up the case, staring straight ahead and nowhere else. Marth subconsciously swung his gloved hand out, and lightly brushed against hers. It wasn't too hard as to seem deliberate, but not too soft so she could feel it through her own glove. She stopped and stared at him for a few seconds; Marth had put his hands to his temples and rubbed them as if nothing happened. Samus almost seemed disappointed he had not turned back to her, and shook her head before continuing back up the staircase.

Marth continued to rub his temples; he realised all this worrying was causing a migraine. Captain Falcon swirled around on his bar stool, and eyed the newcomer curiously.

"I know I'm not the brightest here…" He started in his overly enthusiastic voice.

"Well, glad you finally…" Marth began to say bluntly, when he was cut off abruptly.

"But I think you and the lil lady are having a bit of a "conflict"." He gestured his fingers slowly, making the prince roll his eyes.

"It's not so much of a conflict. It's more of the fact she's pretending I don't exist." He turned to the sink; filled a glass of water, and turned around sipping it delicately. He sighed at the taste; it wasn't as good as he hoped.

"Why's that? Something bad happen?" Captain Falcon stood up and walked around the counter. "Were you bad with the whole…" He cut off and gave a signature pelvic thrust. Marth spat out the water he was about to swallow, and coughed with disgust.

"What in god's name do you think we did?!" He scrunched his nose up, noticing the bounty hunter was still thrusting about. "Stop that."

"Come on, that has to be the reason." He stopped, and clasped a hand on the prince's shoulder. " Girl's hate a bad performance if you get my drift."

"Oh I get your drift." Marth lifted his leg and pushed the other man away with his foot. "Not everything is about being good in that way. I just think I merely came on too strongly with my court…" He stopped himself and clasped a hand to his mouth. Falcon caught on and grinned from one ear to the other.

"Ahhhhhhhh…so there IS something going on between you two. I wondered why she kept blowing me off for _another person. _I didn't think it'd be you though."

"Well, from the looks of things I don't think it is me either." Marth sipped his water once more, realising this wasn't helping his head at all. "Ugh, I think I just need to stop thinking and lie down. My head is killing me."

"Taken anything for it?" Falcon asked, receiving a small shake of the head. "Here, take some aspirin with that. It'll help."

"As…pirin..?" The prince enquired, seeing the other man shake his head. He watched as the bounty hunter pulled a packet from his satchel, popped two round looking objects from it and handing it over.

"I keep forgetting you're still in the herbal remedy phase." He said with a chuckle. "Down those babies with your water then go lay down. The take half hour to kick in, but they work wonders with headaches."

He saluted the prince, and left him to stare at the pills in his hand. The cobalt haired man looked at them, fascinated that they would be a strong remedy. He shrugged after a good two minutes of examining them, and popped them both in his mouth. He drank the last of the water, and threw his head back to swallow the whole lot. He stuck his tongue out with disgust, as they had already started dissolving on his tongue.

"Good lord, people these days have very strange ways of healing." He shook his head, placed the glass down, and headed back to his room.

--

Samus lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She didn't know exactly _why_ she was, but it was better than running into the prince and explaining why she had been avoiding him all day. She wasn't embarrassed that Peach had seen them together; it was just _how_ she'd told everyone the next morning. It was as if they had secretly got married or something like that. So if she showed signs that she wasn't interested that way, maybe everyone would stop talking.

But she _did_ feel something for him. She didn't know what, but she knew he was different to the others. It was very confusing, and yet it made so much sense to her. He was the perfect man, and yet he was so far behind in times; literally, that I made her reconsider her feelings.

"Ugh, this is all too confusing!" She said frustrated, rolling to her stomach and pulling a pillow over her head. Her roommate; Pit, looked up from his side of the room curiously.

"What's so confusing?" He asked. She mentally cursed, forgetting completely that he was still there. The angelic boy ruffled his feathers slightly, and cocked his head.

"Umm…nothing really." She said stupidly, knowing he would see straight through her. He seemingly did; as he fluttered up from his bed and glided over to hers. He gracefully dropped himself next to her, and placed his hands in his lap.

"You're a bad liar, you know that?" He said calmly. "I can help you if you tell me what's wrong." He thought for a moment. "Is it about that Prince guy?"

The pillow was lightly thrown on the floor. "Let me guess; Peach told you about our supposed relationship?" The words were strained, and in a grumble.

"Yeah she did, but that doesn't mean I believed her. I know she hypes gossip up more than what it is." He stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "But since you say it so uneasily, I'm guessing this was hyped up too?"

"Kind of…" Samus looked away, not really wanting to tell the young angel about her problems. "We're not together."

"But you wanna be?"

"…I…I don't know to be honest."

"Well, there must be something there making you believe it could happen." Pit smiled lightly. "If there wasn't you wouldn't be so worried about it all."

"I guess so…" Samus sighed, and sunk lower in her sheets. "I mean, he's pretty much a perfect male…"

"But?"

"But I don't think anything could work out. Our times are so far apart; it would be impossible for me to revert back to his ways…and he'd never be able to keep up with the technology I have. Plus, how would we keep anything going if we come from different worlds?"

Pit nodded a few times thoughtfully. "I understand where you're coming from. I mean, it is hard learning a lot of new things; but if people are willing to put their minds to it, it'll work out. If you wanted to see at least if something could happen, you will let it. I know it'd be difficult after we leave here, but don't think so much about that right now."

"I guess you're right. I envy you; your mind works so simply."

"Yeah it….hey!" Pit said with a pout.

"Chill, I'm kidding." Samus stretched her body like that of a cat, and sat up on her knees. "But, thanks for the talk. I think I needed it; as much as I hate to admit it."

Pit's cheeks flushed pink, and that smile grew bigger for her. "No trouble at all. Just come back whenever you need to talk."

"Will do." She got up, and stretched her arms over her head as she walked out the door. "If anyone asks I'm out in the courtyard with the girls."

--

Marth rolled over on his bed, and curled up into himself as much as he could. His migraine was completely gone, and he had drifted to sleep with a lot of ease. He was now trying to stay asleep a little bit longer, but his eyes disobeyed him and opened slowly. He sighed, and sat up with a stretch and yawn. He rubbed his eyes gently, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He slid his boots on with ease, and looked back at his armour and cape on the floor. He shrugged and placed his crown on, and left the room silently. He walked down the stairs, stifling another yawn as he turned around and headed for the courtyard. Link ran to catch up to the sleepy Prince, and fell into step with him. A cheeky grin was plastered on his face.

"So…is it true?" He asked, receiving an icy glare back. "I guess not…"

"Stop believing Peach, she's killing what little brain cells you have left." Marth replied with a smirk, knocking on the blonde's head. Link clasped a hand on his head and slapped his friend's hand away.

"So, what are you up to now?" He asked casually, moving to his side slightly to slide through the archway with the Altean. Marth shrugged slightly.

"Thought I'd go and relax for a bit outside, try and wake up a little more." He stretched his arms out before letting them fall back down to his sides. "I thought you would be with Zelda?"

"Naw, she's doing stuff with the girls." He replied casually, showing a slight pout. "How about you and me do a little bit of sparring?"

"But our gear is back up in our room." He stated, remembering seeing the tonne of weaponry dumped on the Hylian's bed.

"I meant hand-to-hand combat." He replied, imitating a few quick jabs. "It'll be fun."

"I guess we can do that." Marth said with a smile. "Just don't hit near my face; it's all I got going for me right now."

Link just laughed and clasped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Not a problem Princess!"

--

So far so good. There's not much actual fighting going on right now, but don't worry, it'll come in due time.

Why is Pit sharing with Samus? Who knows really! I thought it'd be a change then shoving all the girls in the same room. Same with Marth and Link. I notice if its not Roy it's Ike, but I honestly think Marth and Link would get on better than Marth and Ike.

Anyways, R&R, and I'll be back soon with more chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

Ehehe, sorry for the very overdue update people. If you weren't aware, the past couple of months I was tied up with sewing my costumes and preparing for another year at tafe. Lucky for us I now have a lot of free time to write!

Thankyou to those that have reviewed and faved this story so far, it means a lot to me!

I will surely make up for lost time soon. I know this chapter is quite…mild and lacks pretty much everything, but I couldn't think of another way to reach the start of what seems like a master plot of evil.

Rest and Read, and enjoy!

Chapter 5

Samus was seated on a stone bench, her hands cupped and leaning on her knees. Beside her sat not Zelda, but instead her alter ego Sheik. Zelda often said if she wasn't a princess, she'd enjoy Peach's tea more. Samus often laughed at the comment and said it was just so she could show her assets and not be completely embarrassed.

"Would you like some tea sweetheart?" Peach asked, handing the bounty hunter a small pink cup full of tea. Samus took it gratefully, and sipped it lightly. Sheik nodded her head slightly.

"This is better than the last batch." She stated casually, pulling her scarf-like collar down more. "You're doing a very good job whatever that may be."

Peach smiled, and poured herself some of her own cup of heaven. "Thank you, I do try to make it as sweet as I can." She put the pot down, and picked up a silver tray of cookies. "Would you like one? They're triple chocolate?"

Sheik shrugged, grabbing a couple, and handing one to the bounty hunter. Samus saw bits of melted chocolate seeping through, so she pulled her suit off one arm and took it shortly after. Sheik saw the stains on her bandages, and subconsciously wiped them on her leg. Not that it really did much.

"So Sheik, I heard Link is already a bit of a handful?" Peach started, wanting to get the full story. _Typical._ Samus thought to herself.

Sheik blinked a few times, then chuckled slightly. "He just likes to be loved. He pouts like a child when I say no. It's almost cute when I think about it."

"Well, nice to see you have _some _control over your man." Samus smirked, sending a mischievous glance at the second princess. "Pinky over here lets Mario do whatever he wants, when he wants."

"Oh, I guess I can be too lenient with him." Peach nodded in agreement. "But what about you? You have half the males in the mansion after you. Who do you have eyes for if it's not that Marth fellow? Oh! It's that new kid Pit isn't it? He's a little cutie."

Samus chuckled slightly and gestured to her with her cookie. "You're a funny one. No, I just have to share a room with the little guy. He's pretty cosy with that Ike guy though."

"Oh damn, their goes my second guess." Peach giggled. "It's not Snake is it?"

"What's not Snake?" Came a curious male voice. Peach seemed to squeal and place a hand to her lips, noticing the two swordsmen entering their space. Marth shot a glance at Samus, who looked away slightly to hide her pinkish face.

"Nothing that's your business, flapper." Sheik stated calmly, a crimson eye flashing at her partner slightly. He seemed to gulp, and chuckled nervously.

"Of course, none of my business, that's cool." He coughed, and changed the subject. "You don't mind us training here, do you?"

"Nah, go for it." Samus said, cutting the other two off. "I'll give you fifty rupees if you can land a hit on Princess' face."

"Oooh! I'll give you one hundred!" Peach stated excitedly, not really knowing what she was betting on, as usual. Sheik shook her head.

"Ill give Marth one hundred and fifty rupees in his currency if he beats you." She stated finally. "So you better make it a good fight for us."

"Ugh, and to think the one person I thought would be on my side would turn against me." Link dramatised his agony. "You've killed me deep inside."

Marth pushed him playfully. "Oh stop it, you're an idiot." He adjusted himself, and moved to one side of the area. His stood in a fashionably poised stance, waiting for Link to swing one.

The Hylian put his hands to fists and started bouncing around like a professional boxer. Marth seemed to cock an eyebrow and pull on his gloves as he strode over to the Hylian. He flashed a grin to the girls, and casually flung his leg around across the ground, tripping Link up slightly. He held a hand to his mouth to stop himself from laughing slightly at the Hylian's angry pouting. Sheik and Samus fell into fits of laughter, with Peach gasping and muttering "oh my goodness!"

"No fair!" Link stated, getting up slightly. "If I wanted to fight a girl I would've asked Samus to spar with me….ow!"

He rubbed his head, feeling metal hit him quite hard. Samus retracted her left hand casually, and calmly sipped her tea. She looked up at the blonde, and shrugged slightly. "What? My hand slipped."

Marth bent over to pick the gun up, only to have Link tackle him to the floor. Both rolled around, not really sparring so much, but trying to swipe the gun. Marth kicked it out with a laugh, and it swirled around the floor into the foot of a sixth presence. A large gloved hand picked it up, and swung it around his finger before holding the handle out to Samus. "I believe this is yours?" He enquired with a grin.

Samus chuckled, and grateful took her possession back. "Thanks Ike. Glad I can count on _someone _to be a man for me."

"Oh come on!" Link stated loudly, having Marth sitting on him holding his leg up in a strangle hold position. "I almost had it til…"

"I beat you." Marth finished as a matter-of-factly. He smiled with a bit of triumph, which turned to shock as he felt himself fall sideways to the grass. Link pulled his leg out from the other male's grasp, and dusted himself off as he jumped up.

Sheik nodded in amusement, and turned her attention to Peach. Although, Peach seemed a little…_preoccupied_ with the newcomer, who had sat down beside her and began telling her stories about a cute animal he used to have.

"Ah, no wonder Mario is so off on his own, you two aren't even together anymore are you?" Sheik enquired, putting a hand on her hip.

"Huh?" Peach twirled herself around for a second. "Oh, well, I _was_ going to tell you guys, but I guess Sammie's life was more important at the time…"

"Sammie? Oh man, no WAY!" Link said, making Samus stand up with a glare. "Hey, don't look at me like that."

She punched her ungloved hand into her other one, and smirked slightly. Link knew instantly he was in trouble, and ran from her. The blonde female shortly caught up to him a few hundred metres away, and tackled him to the ground. Ike, Marth and Sheik all burst out laughing, while Peach started to worry.

"Well, it's what he gets for opening his big mouth." Sheik said after calming down. "And I'm not going to help him as much as I adore him."

"Just make sure she doesn't kill him in the process." Ike stated with eyebrows raised. "She's a very feisty one."

"Oh, she's not that bad…" Marth stated calmly, but trailing off as a small smile crept onto his face.

"Ohhhhh! Protecting her now, my, my." Peach said with a glint in her eye.

"It's not…I just…" Marth went a bright shade of pink and twiddled his thumbs slightly. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Hey, if Captain Falcon can pick it, then yeah it's kind of obvious." Sheik stated calmly.

"…Well, I actually kind of told him by accident…"

"Oh, that's so cute though!" Peach giggled. "So, have you told her yet?"

Marth stared at her wide-eyed, his blush now tinting red. "No! I…c…can't tell her something like that…" He looked away. "She's not really interested in something like that anyway…"

"How about I go tell her for you?"

Sheik shook her head, and stood up to stand right before the bluenette. She made sure the other two were out of ear shot, and whispered.

"Don't listen to anything they, or anyone else has to say. If you feel you need to tell her, you will in due time. All it takes is a moment of both of you alone, and once it's out in the open, you can decide what step to take from there."

"I'm glad I can count on you for great advice." Marth said little sheepishly.

"I'm glad to help. But just…don't leave it too late or she may move on to something else."

Marth nodded once, and smiled at the Hylian woman. Ike and Peach stood up from their seats, and Peach dusted the front of her dress off. Ike picked the trays off the marble table, and began heading towards the mansion. Peach giggled and stood with the other two.

"He's such a sweet guy. I didn't even ask him to do anything." She stated with a smile. "I'd better go and escort him, I'll be in touch."

The two watched her skip off, ad both looked a little confused.

"Sweet? He hardly talks." Sheik said flatly. "But I guess he wont put out much for people unless he has to."

"Well, it seems like Peach and Pit are the only ones that seem to matter to him the most." Marth blinked a few times, before turning to Samus and Link running towards them. Both seemed to look worried as they reached them.

"We've got trouble lurking around." Samus stated, holding up a large, reptilian claw. Sheik gasped.

"I'll let Mario know right away." She darted off, leaving the three to give each other looks of great discomfort.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The smashers all sat around a large table, murmuring to one another. Samus had her Varia suit back on, and Marth had his Falchion back in its sheath on his hip. More whispers of worry began to sweep as other members came in late; all holding some form of weapon close. Mario sat at the end of the table, rubbing his temples in concern.

"Please, may we all settle down so we can discuss what is at hand?" He asked calmly. Everyone seemed to be ignoring him. Samus grumbled in her helmet, before shooting up suddenly.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE MINUTE OR I START BLASTING HEADS OFF!" She screamed, watching everyone retract back in their seats or into the person next to them. Marth and Mario however, seemed to be the only ones not fazed by her bellowing tone.

She sat down with a satisfied glint in her eye, and nodded for Mario to start. He stood up, and cleared his throat roughly.

"As you're all-a aware, this a-here claw is infact from my-a greatest enemy-a, Bowser."

"B…Bowser?!" Peach stammered, having Yoshi duck his head onto her lap with a whimper. "But why would he be sent here?"

"The same reason we were sent here to be stuck on this island." Fox added. "It's easier for our greatest foes to attack us. They know we can't escape!"

"Exactly my thoughts." Mario began pacing. "Meaning we need to keep our-a guard up from now-a on. If Bowser can-a make it here, who knows which-a other enemies can."

Marth noticed Samus shudder slightly from across the table. His face turned to that of worry, knowing he himself had no real threat after him. She on the other hand, had a manic dragon-like creature after her all the time.

"Well, it's best we do what we can around here to keep it enemy proof." Ike stated softly. "We lock what we can, keep away from glass windows at night, and make sure we monitor who leaves and who comes through the doors."

"And we need to keep an eye on the younger and smaller ones at all times." Zelda added. "They'll more than likely be prime targets to get our gears grinding."

"Well-a, we shall swap shifts. Every day another-a pair keep an eye on the little ones, while another pair-a patrol the mansion-a. A roster will be-a put up this afternoon-a. Meeting dismissed."

Everyone slowly got up, and left for their quarters. A lot seemed to go in groups, but a few got up alone. Marth spotted Samus getting up after everyone, and slowly walking out. He jogged a little to catch up to her, and she seemed surprised to see him. She lifted her helmet off, and shook her ponytail out to flow down her back.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hello." He replied softer than her. "Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Umm, sure."

They both walked together in silence; he staring down at his feet, and she staring at the paintings and such on the wall. They both decided it was getting a bit too awkward, and both turned to face each other. Their noses bumped together, and both seemed a bit surprised.

"Well, this is totally not as awkward as before." Samus stated with a slight smirk, her warm breath gently licking his lips. He did everything in his power to not just ravish her plump lips there and then, and slowly pulled his head away.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were to turn and face me at the same time." He said sheepishly. He began to walk away from her, more out of sheer embarrassment.

"Hey, wait!" She said suddenly, before mentally slapping herself.

"Hmm?" He stopped in his tracks, and turned around suddenly, that long cape whirling around, and his locks flicking around. _Dammit, he had to do that now, didn't he? _She thought to herself.

"Umm…How about you come to uh, Zelda and Peach's room with me. They're closest, and I'm sure they wouldn't mind us dropping by?"

Marth inwardly sighed, hoping she would take him to any other room but theirs. "I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

"Great! Let's go." She hurried to him, and ushered him very quickly from public view. She knew it was a cowardly way out, but she was embarrassed from the previous event. She was kind of disappointed he had moved away, but then again relieved that he didn't try anything on her.

They once again walked in silence, both not really knowing what to say or what to do without embarrassing each other. Marth shot a sideward glance at the blonde woman, who seemed to be lost in her own train of thoughts. He stopped suddenly, grabbing a door handle.

"We're here." He announced calmly, before turning the handle. He stepped in the pink-stained room, and stopped suddenly as his head turned to where the Princess' beds were. Ike was sitting on the floor, with his arms crossed and his brow furrowed. Peach was humming away, placing little pink ribbons in his messy blue hair.

"Just. Don't ask." He stated flatly, knowing the Altean was about to ask what was going on.

"It's her way of getting her mind off things." A familiar male voice explained.

Link sat on the windowsill, and pointed to his own hair; now having bright streaks placed through. He then pointed to Zelda, who now had a head full of plaits. Marth nodded once, and walked in. Samus soon followed, her focus on Link.

"Well, looks like I wasn't the only one with this idea." She stated as she deactivated her suit. Marth looked away as she did so, before making his way over to Link.

"So, what do you think of the patrol rosters?" Link enquired, receiving a very confused look. He held out a sheet of paper.

"They're up already?" Marth asked, taking the document from the Hylian and skimming through. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes fell upon the name stated next to his, before they moved to fall upon the person he was sharing patrol time with.

Samus looked up at him, before turning away and making herself comfortable with Zelda on their plush beanbags. Link smirked a bit.

"Happy? You can finally frolic with her alone." He cooed sarcastically. Marth frowned.

"Why would he stick us together? Honestly…" He replied, flicking the paper away from him and stared out the window angrily. Link took the hint.

"Don't worry so much, it's just a few hours a week to walk around and make sure no one's being murdered." He gave a reassuring smile. "What's the big issue anyway?"

"I just…I'm worried I'LL do something stupid that'll cost us." He said, almost slipping that he didn't want Samus to get into danger. He knew she was strong and could handle her own, but the way she looked at the meeting had told him that she was indeed not as ready as she thought she would be.

"What do you mean…" Link started, but Marth cut him off suddenly with a flick of his hand.

"Something happened last year, and I don't want a repeat of it…" He placed his hands in his lap and looked down with deep concern. "Mario was reported to about it, and he vowed he wouldn't put me with her again."

Link bent down, his face close to his friends. "What happened?"

"She…she almost died because of me." He finished with a rattled sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

Hmm, my thoughts on this chapter? I'm really not sure. I don't actually know whether i like this one or not.

Ah wells, just read and decide for yourselves instead of me telling you its good XD

***

Chapter 7

"What?!" Link hissed. "When was this?"

"It…it doesn't matter. All that matters is its suicide putting us together for something so serious." Marth finished, looking away with a hurt look.

Link didn't press it any further, and turned to look at Zelda, who was laughing so passionately with Samus. What would he do if Zelda were the one in this situation? If he almost got her killed, would they be so close now? Would they even be talking to each other?

_No, probably not. _He thought. _Now I understand why Marth is so touchy 'bout her all the time. He's so scared of losing her. I would be too._

"All done!" Peach announced in a singsong voice, flicking one of Ike's blue locks in satisfaction. He got up, and went to pull every ribbon out from his hair. He looked down at her sweet little face, and decided he could put up with the hairstyle until he left the room.

"Nice look." Samus said with a slight smirk.

"You're next Sammie!" Peach said happily.

"Oh no I'm not." She stated firmly. "Do Princess's hair instead."

Marth looked up and blinked for a few moments, before looking at Peach's pouting face. He gave a smile, and stood up. "Yes Peach, do mine first. I'm sure Samus will let you play with her hair once she sees how lovely you make mine."

Samus turned around with an unamused face, before shrugging and nodding. "On the condition it looks good."

Marth sat down in front of Peach, who had that sweet smile upon her face once more as she brushed his blue locks. Samus looked at him for a few moments, and smiled on the inside. Usually royalty was only out for themselves, but he was different. He'd risk his pride to keep a girl from stressing out and going crazy.

_Maybe he isn't so bad after all. _Samus pondered. _Sure, we've had bumps here and there in the road, but we've come out stronger than before._

Link watched as Marth sat contently with his eyes closed; and a small smile on his face. _It's as if he never was sad at all…He truly is an amazing guy. _

Peach pulled a few more locks of his hair, and sat there with hands on her hips. "All done!" she sang. "You look so pretty!"

Samus and Zelda both turned to look, and burst out laughing. Marth looked in confusion, and grabbed the mirror Peach handed to him. He felt like crying out, seeing his hair in two tiny pigtails. But instead he smiled and pretended to flick them around. Samus narrowed her eyes with a smirk.

_He definitely isn't that bad at all. _She concluded to herself.

***

She stood in front of the mansion's message board. She blinked, seeing who she was to patrol with. She slightly smiled on the outside, but on the inside her heart slightly sank.

_Oh, he's gotta be dying inside right now…_ She thought sadly.

She turned away, and headed towards his room. Even though it was in the past, she still had to snap it into him that it was just in the past. Storming down the hall, she passed some veteran smashers whispering about her as she passed them. She rolled her eyes, knowing they didn't really know the story at all.

She kicked on his door, and found him sitting cross-legged on his bed, his hands in his lap. He was looking downwards, and life seemed to have left his eyes way beforehand.

"Cheer up Princess." Samus stated, closing the door behind her. He looked up at her, and jumped slightly in shock.

"Why are you…"

"I saw the patrol roster."

"Oh." Was his mere reply as he looked away slightly. Samus sighed, and knelt down in front of him.

"Look, you can't be thinking about that incident still." She commented quietly. "It happened over a year ago."

"And yet it haunts me like it was yesterday." Marth replied bluntly. "How can you even come here and look at me for what I did?"

"What you did? What YOU did?! What you did was save our lives!" She replied angrily, getting up. "Sure you plunged your sword right through my body, but that was a complete accident."

"Piercing flesh is no accident!" He had stood up to her, his glistening eyes now lost of their sparkle. "I foolishly turned around and pierced your stomach; there is no excuse for that!"

"There is always a bloody excuse!" She puffed up to him, her eyes also losing their charm. "We barely knew each other back then. We didn't know about each other's tactics or moves, nor did we devise a plan. Hell, we had NO time to devise a plan!"

Silence echoed after her tone. Time seemed to stand still as they stared at each other. A tiny salty droplet formed in the eyes of the Altean as she continued to speak.

"I was foolish enough to let my guard down that ONE time, and in doing so I was the one who almost got us killed!

"If it hadn't been for you trying to save me, we might've both died. I don't care that you missed and I took the blow, that doesn't matter to me…What matters is that you put your life at risk to save someone you barely knew…"

She kneeled down again, sighing as she went. Marth looked away for a moment, then sat back down on the bed. The curtains flicked gently in the breeze as Samus tried to find the words to say without being horrible.

"When I was in the Hospital wing for all those weeks, who was it that stayed by my side?"

"…I…I was."

"And when I began to try and move around, who was it that acted as my personal crutch to lean on?"

"I was."

"And when I thought I was losing it and wanted to just leave, who knocked the sense back into me?"

"…I did."

"…So, now do you see why I can look at you in the face, and talk to you like a normal person?" She stood up, and placed hands on her hips. "What's past has past, and we can't go around moping about something we can't change. If we did, why bother living at all?"

Marth looked up at her, and smiled at her. She was taken aback by the gesture; it was the first time in months he had truly smiled at her, or anyone for that matter. She felt her cheeks warm up, and she sent him a genuine smile right back. This time, he was the one to be taken aback. She was so…beautiful with a smile on her face. He felt his heart begin to beat out of his chest.

He never thought he could truly fall, let alone trust another. But as he gazed at all that was she, he came to conclusion it was that simple. She was beautiful, and every second he was falling for her more.

"So, how about that patrol tomorrow night?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow. He kept staring, not really having come back to earth yet. "Hello, earth to Exiled Prince."

"Huh? Oh, sorry." He said sheepishly. "Right, yes. I'll come pick you up at the scheduled time then."

"Oh? I think you need more protecting than I do the way you're acting." She winked at him before leaving the room.

He waited til she was out of complete eyeshot, before throwing his torso back onto his bed.

"Why must I be such a fool?" He asked himself sadly. "I don't even know why SHE has to be the one."

He closed his eyes and breathed deep, and could've sworn in the back of his mind, he heard a faint roaring of a giant beast.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm really pumping chapters out, huh? I hope I'm not slipping and rushing them for you.

Things are getting a bit heated, but i fear this story may be coming to an end (or will it?).

Enjoy, and I'm sure due to my fired up writing I'll update soon.

Chapter 8

He waited at her door, his hand placed firmly on the handle of his Falchion. He rocked from his heels to toes, looking around cautiously. The sound of the roar last night was clear in his mind, and it was irking him greatly. He didn't notice the door opening, and a confused Samus walking out to him.

"What's wrong? You look like you've been hit by a bus." She asked, seeing him look up in shock.

"It's nothing." He replied. He looked at her up and down, noticing she was neither in her Varia suit or Zero suit, but in her tank top and shorts ensemble instead. Her gun was strapped to the bare part of her left thigh, and He noticed another form of weapon tucked in her dark blue knee high boot on her right foot. "Umm…shouldn't you be more…covered in armour?"

"It'll be fine. We're only on patrol. And besides, the less I wear, the faster I can run." She winked, and turned to walk down the stairs. Marth turned, and a flash of red appeared across his face as he saw how high her shorts were riding.

"Oh yes, less indeed." He whispered with to himself sheepishly before jogging down to follow his counterpart.

*****

They walked around the darkened courtyard, Marth keeping extra close to Samus at all times. She cocked an eyebrow, feeling his hand brushing against her body as they walked.

"You know I can hold my own, right?" She said bluntly, stopping at the edge of the hill. Marth stopped after a bit, his back turned to the hill.

"I know, but I don't want to leave you out in the open." He replied sternly. "The last time I did it was a mistake."

"Oh, so you're saying I NEED a man to look after me at all times?" She arched up at how he had thrown that at her. He probably didn't mean it the way she had taken it, but she couldn't help it.

"No, I'm just saying as a female, it's a male's obligation to protect you!"

"I don't need you to protect me! I'm not weak!"

"You're not strong enough to protect yourself all the time though!"

"Argh!" She screamed as a finale, pulling her left fist back and punching out at his precious face. He dodged the blow, grabbing her wrist to stop her from trying again. He stepped back from slight shock, and felt his weight topple backwards. He held onto the bounty hunter's arm tightly, pulling her down the hill with him.

They tumbled down, legs, arms and bodies twisting around each other. Both no longer screaming at each other but screaming as they bounced down to what seemed like forever. Marth felt his body stop with an uncomfortable thump, and realised they had stopped.

Samus had landed on him, and had sat up upon his waist. With her fist still clenched, she pulled her fist back, the anger filling her eyes. Marth just lay under her, with a stern glare, and waited for the blow. She pulled her fist back further, but he noticed the anger had left her eyes, and was instead replaced with something he couldn't quite put a finger on.

He watched as she lowered her fist slowly, her face softening and her body relaxing slowly. Marth looked at her with slight confusion, but didn't move at all. He watched as she lowered her torso down, her face lingering mere inches from his. And before he could ask her what she was doing, she closed the gap between them.

Marth's eyes bulged as he realised what was happening. _Is this…is this really happening?! _Samus took her lips away shortly after, and stared at him as if she wondered what the heck just happened. Marth took the invitation of silence, and leant his head up to grab her lips in another embrace. She was taken by surprise, but then melted in his kiss and relaxed her whole body on top of him. He took the opportunity to grab her arms, and roll them over so he was on top. His cape twined around them like a cocoon as their kisses became more passionate. Marth felt a tongue lining his lips, and opened his mouth to invite the foreign muscle to lavish his own. She wrapped her arms around his body, and used her weight to roll them over once more…

"Ow, ow, ow…rose bush!" They both cried suddenly, feeling thorns jabbing in her hands and his back. Samus sat up, and allowed the Prince to pull himself up. He winced in pain, and gave her a sheepish smile. She smiled back, before feeling his lips pressing on hers once more. She didn't press into it, nor did she pull away. She felt the disappointment in his touch, as he pulled away quite quickly.

"Look…" She started to say, but stopped herself. She didn't want to hurt him by saying she wasn't quite ready to fall completely for his being, but then again she didn't want to confess something she wasn't completely sure of.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced myself on you." He started, looking away slightly. "It was rude and selfish to do so."

"N…no it wasn't!" She stammered, feeling true sympathy for him. "I just don't think now is a good time to, you know, be making out in the courtyard while on duty…as…um, nice as it was."

Marth looked up at her, and saw that same emotion in her eyes that he had seen before; it was a sign she cared. She smiled, and got up. "Come on, we'd better do our job and report back before people get sus."

She held out her hand, in which he took gratefully to pull himself up. He dusted himself off, and followed her back up the hill. His smile was soon replaced with a look of concern, as he felt a little bit funny. He stopped, hearing suspicious noises behind him. Though as he turned around, there was only the night surrounding him. He shook his head, and continued up the hill at a slow pace.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Marth was standing at the fountain, his thoughts swimming in his head as the moon shone down and made the grass glow. He didn't understand why he was taken from what was left of his castle and thrown into a dimensional world where other humans, creatures and beings resided to mix in, form alliances and in the end, fight for victory against one another. It just made no _sense _to him whatsoever._

_On the other side of the courtyard, a human engulfed in shining gold armour had taken her helmet off to look over at the ocean waves rippling silently. She was angry; mad that she had spent two years on this deserted island to fend for herself from not only her worst enemies, but also the people she shared a house with. Her head snapped up suddenly, and turned to see the blue haired swordsman staring back at her. His face showed the same anger and confusion as she was feeling, but something else had shown through with him; guilt._

"_What do you want?" Samus asked him, walking ever so bulkily to him. He merely stared back, and only replied when she stood on the other side of the fountain. He let her go crazy over the constant splashing of water meeting with water for a few seconds._

"_I could ask the same question." He looked at the water, placing his gloved hand through the flow. "Shouldn't you be inside tending to your recent wound?"_

_She placed a hand behind her back. "N...no, it's fine. I just needed a timeout from everyone, including you."_

_He didn't batt an eyelid, and merely shrugged. "Suit yourself, but you know I'll be here if you ever feel like having a friend."_

_He turned around and headed back for the mansion, feeling her eyes upon his back. She looked away suddenly, her stubbornness getting in the way again. She didn't need anyone's sympathy, let alone his friendship._

_He began to walk back to the mansion, hiding the disappointment from her. He had hoped maybe for once, she could let her pride drop and let someone in. That was another thing he didn't understand; why she was so important to crack open and peek inside of her. He barely knew her! Then again, that was probably the reason he wanted to see what she was inside._

_He felt a shadow glide over him, and he suddenly got cold shivers. He turned to look up, and instantly pulled out his falchion and crouched down low. He saw Samus putting her helmet back on and aimed her arm cannon up in the sky. _

_He had seen dragons and other strange beasts in his life, but he had never seen anything like what he saw circling them. It was at least three times the size as any dragon he had encountered, and certainly did not have any form of scale upon its body. Its limbs were long and thin, and supported bulky hands and feet. It's tail was jagged, and supported a huge spike on the end._

_Before having to think twice, Marth ran for Samus. He would be happy enough if she was out of the way to finish it off._

"_What are you doing?!" She yelled, jumping out of the way of a giant fireball. She fired a few missiles before rolling behind a nearby wall. Marth instantly ran for the wall, picking up as much speed as he could. He got faster and faster, not stopping to the inaudible yelling from the other smasher. He felt slight heat following him, and with a smirk he leapt. It was mere seconds, but as if everything was in slow motion, he had sprung up on the bricked obstacle, and pushed himself with full force to fly right at the monster. The second fireball hit the wall, and it shattered into pieces. Samus covered her head from the flying remnants, and began firing at will. She tried as hard as she could not to shoot the prince, but he was just getting in the way of a 15 year grudge she wished to end tonight. _

_Marth daintly spun around, missing every one of Samus's purple shots, and pulled his sword out swiftly. One strike was all he could muster, and one strike he would dish out. He pulled his sword back, and one swipe it would be over. One swipe, he couldn't miss…_

_The monster swung its head back, before swinging its enlarged mouth to swat the prince. He winced at the sudden impact, his sword slipping from his grasp and plummeting to the ground below. He felt his body seizing up as he fell back, coughing out a bit of blood as he went. He felt something snatch him up, and begin to squeeze around his body. A clawed hand began to slowly close in on him, and he felt it difficult to breathe. The dragon-like creature roared at him, its hot breath making him dizzy and sick._

_Samus cursed loudly, knowing what was going to happen if he didn't intervene. She made a sprint for the Falchion, which had since stabbed itself into the soft soil. She grabbed the handle and wrenched it out, before running to a couple of pillars. Jumping from one to the other, she bounced off and made her way up as fast as she could go. The monster had seen this, and roared once more before taking a snap at the pillars. It missed its target, and instead bit apart one of the marble pillars. Samus took the opportunity to backflip onto the beast's hand, and drive the sword in. The monster cried in pain, its fingers losing grip upon the prince. Marth ripped his falchion from the wound, now oozing a bright green colour. He leapt out of the grasp, and pulled his sword back to drive it directly into the monster's head. He aimed for right between the eyes, and this time, he wasn't going to miss._

_Samus leapt up the monster's body, trying to get the prince back before he got killed. She wasn't going to let it have another dead body to throw at her. She watched as he pulled his arm back as far as it was pull, before letting go and hurtling towards its ugly head. But she noticed something that made her panic._

_She was on the wrong side of its head._

_She began charging up as it dodged the Prince, who panicked and attempted to stop himself from going further…_

_He could've died six times over instead of seeing what he had done. He let go of his Falchion, now wedged into the middle of his fellow smasher. She looked at him with not anger, but sympathy. With a tiny blood trickle going down her face, she smiled._

_He grabbed her body and held himself as close to her as possible as they fell together. He watched as with all the strength she could muster, she shot up into the throat of the beast. It took the full impact, shooting back and falling down the hill with a final roar._

_Marth ripped her helmet off, seeing her eyes closed, but her bloodstained smile still on as if she had found peace. He pulled her in much closer, not wanting to let go until he knew she was going to be ok._

_With a loud thud, both came to meet the grass below them. Samus was sprawled on her back, her eyes darting open for a few seconds. She looked to her left, to see the Prince had landed on her arm; his head had come into contact with her shoulder pad. He had a blood trickle down his forehead and in the corner of his mouth. Her suit was coated in their blood, and her leg was at a very awkward angle._

_She pointed her gun in the air, and set off a final warning flare before her eyes slammed shut and her head rolled to the side…_

"ARRGGGGHHHHHHHH!!" Marth shot up from his bed, sweat pouring own his face and his whole body shivering in fear. He placed his face in his hands, and felt tears streaming down his face. That smile…why did she do it?

"Hey, are you ok?" He felt a warm hand upon his bare shoulder, and looked up to see Ike staring down at him. The next second, the door had flung open, and a flustered Pit ran in the room, followed by a very white looking Samus.

Pit dove at Marth, and hugged him very tightly. "Don't cry! It's ok!" He pleaded, wiping tears from the prince's cold face.

Lights were being snapped on in the hallway, and Samus turned to see a few of the other smashers wide-awake. Peach and Zelda both looked at Falcon, who was slowly putting a bat down. Samus stood in the doorway and glared.

"Go back to bed or else I'll tear you all limb from limb." She threatened, not really meaning it. She just hated how a scream was an excuse for people to gawk.

Slowly but surely, smashers began disappearing back to their dorms. She turned around, and slammed the door behind her. Marth had since calmed down, and was stroking Pit's head and telling him he was fine. It seemed Pit was the one to finish the crying.

"Hey Pit, let's leave these two alone." Ike stated, picking the angel up and carrying him out of the room. "I think we've done all we can here."

The door was shut behind them, and Samus walked over and sat on the bed. Marth attempted to wipe away his tears; men weren't supposed to cry in front of women.

"Hey, are you alright?" She seemed very concerned, and grabbed his wrists. "Stop rubbing your eyes, you'll irritate them."

"I…I don't want you to see me like this…" He admitted, looking downward so his bangs cast a shadow on his face. Samus frowned and tilted his head back.

"Don't you tell me I can't see you when I want." She wiped a stray tear away with her thumb. "Real men cry when they need to. You look like you need to do some more."

"I...I'm fine, really." He said, knowing she would tell he was lying. She frowned once more, and ran her fingers on his bare chest. The scars were dead hot, and yet the rest of his body was dangerously cold.

"Get dressed and meet me outside by the fountain." She stated as she pulled her hand away. He looked at her with confusion, but agreed to it.

She turned away, and pulled her hand to her own chest to warm it up. She never really noticed how cold he was. _It's almost like he's the walking dead. There's something not right about him. _She thought to herself as she walked down the hall to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

OTL I think I went too OOC with this chapter. Sadly I couldn't think of anything else to build up to the um...newcomer coming in and being a nuisance.

So hopefully enjoy and I'll try to be less OOC for the next chapter

Chapter 10

Marth decided to put on only his tunic, pants and his belt with his Falchion attached. He didn't want to take any risks even if it was just to talk. He found Samus leaning on a nearby hedge, her Zero suit opened at the front slightly to get a little cooler. Marth went pink at the amount of chest area exposed, and looked away slightly as he got closer to her.

"You dreamt about it again, didn't you?" He stopped at the sudden blunt question, but nodded quickly and looked down. "I thought as much. You haven't screamed like that since the incident."

"I'm guessing you're concerned about it?" He questioned, now standing right in front of her.

"You could say that." She looked away for a moment. "I dunno why, but I thought about it too."

"Oh?"

"Only…it was…you were the one hit." She stammered, finding it hard to tell him. "You…you died, in the version I saw."

Marth stared down at the blonde woman, and gave a small smile. She noticed this, and frowned slightly. "Why are you smiling?"

He placed a hand above her head on the hedge, the other next to her waist, and leant his body in close to her. "I'm smiling because there is no way I am going to die."

"Well that's something you can't say confidently." She replied bluntly. "Everyone is going to die sooner or later."

He chuckled, making her pout in frustration. He leant in closer, his forehead now pressing against hers. "You know what I mean. Don't pretend I'm not making myself clear to be stubborn."

"M…Marth." She started. "We came here to talk…"

He cut her off abruptly with a passionate kiss. She didn't want to join into it, nor did she want it to stop anytime soon. She let him trace his tongue around her lips before pulling back and staring at her with something she never noticed in his eyes before.

"Did we?" He played, hoping she'd bite back. She didn't.

"Look, I don't think it's a good idea with us doing this when enemies could be lurking around every corner. Maybe…maybe afterwards we can see how it plays out."

"I understand, but I can't help it." He pressed his body onto hers, making her gasp lightly. He leant into her neck and nipped lightly. His hot breath almost felt as if it was burning her skin as he spoke. "I'm completely addicted to you…"

She froze at his words, her body numbing to his touch. Was he just playing with her? Or was this how he truly felt about her? She shook her head, and the touch of his cold hand had reached her face. She hissed at the freezing sensation, and pushed him back slightly. She felt guilty, seeing that hurt look upon his face.

"Why are you so…_cold_?" She questioned, seeing his eyes flicker slightly.

"I…I didn't mean to try you again…" He started, thinking he had crossed the line.

Samus shook her head, and pulled her zipper down a little more to wriggle her arm out. "No not that. I meant, why are you freezing to touch?" She grabbed his ungloved hand, seeing the steam slowly rising from the touch. It was his turn to then pull away.

"It's nothing." He said, looking away slightly for a few seconds, then turned back. "Or was this the real reason you wanted to talk?"

"Well…" Samus started, but he nodded once and she closed her mouth.

"You know how I defeated the storm dragon, do you not?" He started. She nodded once. "Well, he almost killed me. I wasn't going to live…

"So my medic told me to drink the blood of the slain beast. Dragon blood supposedly restored life and made you immortal. It wasn't to be the case."

He tapped his temple a couple of times, as if to try recall that night. "Dragon blood did indeed restore life, but in return the host was to be cursed to live as a cold blooded beast."

"So…any cold weather and…you gotta hit the road?" Samus questioned, receiving a slight nod. "SO, it's nothing _too _bad and horrible to be questioning then?"

Marth gave a light chuckle into the back of his hand. "Of course not. I'm not an actual beast myself, so I won't be ripping anybody apart anytime soon. Just cold to the touch, and hot breath. Don't worry, I can't burn you with it either." He added, seeing Samus put a hand to her neck.

She gave a small smile, and placed her arm back in her suit. Marth once again came close to her, grabbing the small of her back. She had a surprised look on her face at the sudden action, but soon looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Stop it, seriously."

"Like I said, I can't help it." He said with a look of slight lust. He lowered his face closer to hers, closing his eyes slightly. She merely watched as his lips got dangerously close to hers, and opened her mouth to dispute, but something stopped her from doing so.

A yellow flash flew head first into the Altean, connecting with his cheek. He winced in pain at the sudden impact, and fell to the ground, now cradling his cheek. Samus stared wide eyed, seeing her furry companion Pikachu crouching in front of her, its cheeks sparking slightly. Marth leant on his left hand, and rubbed his right cheek.

"What was that for?!" He demanded, seeing the electric mouse backing up to press its back onto the bounty hunter's legs. It narrowed its eyes at him and growled.

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to do." Samus stated with hands on hips. She soon snorted and covered her mouth. Marth glared at her slightly. "I'm sorry, it was kind of funny."

Marth pouted as he picked himself off the ground, and dusted himself down. He gave a look of the evils at the little mouse-like creature, before grabbing Samus's right hand in his left. Pikachu gave a warning hiss, which was soon ignored by the Prince as he pulled the bounty hunter in an embrace. She shifted slightly as if to wriggle away, but he wrapped his arms around tighter.

"Please don't." He said softly, closing his eyes and nuzzling in her neck. She sighed lightly, and her arms went up his back slowly. Pikachu looked on in slight disbelief.

"Marth…we can't do this now." She stated. "It's just, too dangerous right now."

"All the more reason to." He replied. "Admit for _once_ in your life that what you want is what we have right here, right now."

She sighed again into his shoulder. He was right. She didn't want to fight anymore, it was getting pointless. But then what if she did admit it, then what? They go to holding hands and acting like the happy couple with the lurking fact they could die at anytime? No, that's not what she wanted. She didn't want him to be the protective lover either.

She what did she want? Firstly, she had confirmed it was _him _she wanted. But what did she want from him? Nothing.

She smiled, yes, nothing. Why should you have someone to want something from them? She just wanted him there. Just him.

"I…I want you." She said bluntly, slightly surprised she had actually said it. "I don't want anything else."

He pulled away enough to look her in the eye, and looked slightly in confusion. "What?"

"I want you, ok?" She seemed to almost frown that he hadn't just accepted she admitted he was right. His eyes glanced to his right, before darting back to her, only now they seemed to smile at her.

"I don't want you saying that if you don't mean it…" He started. "Don't say it for my sake."

"I mean it." Her words were firm and confident. "Just, don't publicise it, alright?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." He kissed her forehead lightly. Pikachu seemed to gag at the action.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a lovely sight to see." The three smashers turned to face the unfamiliar voice. Marth let go of Samus, and turned around to almost block her from view. Grey, clawed hands and leather clapped together, and a large toothy grin was given. "The prince, the damsel, and the pet rat."

Marth pulled out his sword, and Samus grabbed her gun. He however placed an arm to block her. "Leave him to me, go and get Fox."

"Hey, I can help ya know." She said with a frown.

"And you will by going and getting Fox, so go!" He almost demanded from her. She glared at the newcomer, and ran off with Pikachu back to the mansion.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Marth asked, both males began to circle around. The Wolf-like male laughed.

"So rude for someone so ugh, high up dontcha think?" He replied in a husky voice. "The name's Wolf, my business ain't with you."

"You come here, you become my business." Marh replied with a hiss. Wolf laughed once more. "Tell me Wolf, would you happen to be working with the likes of the Master Hand?"

"The Master Hand? What if I was?" He quizzed with a sly grin. "Then again, what if I wasn't?"

Marth seemed to growl slightly, swinging his sword around his fingertips a few times. "Stop playing mind games! Fight me!"

"Hahaha, you're not a bright kid, are ya?" Wolf flexed his fingers, his claws almost extending in length. "Didn't Fox and Falco ever tell ya how bad I really am?"

"Cut the act. Here's what I propose. I lose; you keep going until you meet up with the next Smasher. I win, you tell me everything you know about the Master Hand, got it?"

"You drive a hard bargain kid, but hey, I'll gladly bite." Wolf gave one last toothy grin, before leaping at the Altean. Marth sneered, and leapt forward, sword poised.


	11. Chapter 11

Haha, sorry for the late update guys. I was getting ready for my now 2 week break! *dances*

Not sure whether this story will come to the close in the next few chapters...I'll just have to keep writing and see wont I? XD

Chapter 11

"Stupid Princess and his nobility…" Samus muttered to herself as she ran through the halls of the mansion. _Perfect. The ONLY time I wanna talk to the buzzard and his furball friend, they're nowhere to be found! _She darted around a corner, narrowly missing a confused Zelda.

"Hey, where are you going in such a hurry?!" She stated with a bit of shock and confusion in her voice.

"Can't stop, gotta find furball and Buzzard Breath." Samus stated, darting into a nearby room for a few seconds, before darting back out.

"Furball and Buzzard Breath?" Zelda questioned, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Argh, where are they?!" Samus cried in frustration as she leapt down a small flight of stairs.

*____*

Claws collided with steel, sending odd sparks here and there. Marth pressed his falchion on, his eyes seeing red. Wolf didn't make it any better by chuckling and leaping back. Marth swung his falchion back around and in front of him, poised and ready to strike again.

"Ah, you wanna play it that way huh? That's cool, I'll gladly bite." He gave a sly, toothy smile, and from one of his holsters pulled out a strange looking weapon. Marth looked in some confusion, never having seen anything like it before. He shook his head, and made a run for the humanoid-animal. Wolf ran in a bulky manner, his hands over swinging with every step they took. As if slow motion, Marth swung his sword around; Wolf leaping up and swirling around. He aimed the gun at the back of the Prince, and shot a beam of purple. Marth twirled his body around, and his right leg took the blow of the laser. He fell to the floor, and cocked an eyebrow.

"That was it?" He stated, getting up and swinging his sword around a few times. "Would've thought it might've at least stung."

"Yeah well, we'll see later wont we?" Wolf chuckled manically. Marth took the distraction as an opportunity to run, and swung his sword up high. Wolf whined, not noticing the sudden closeness he had with the Altean, and yelped as the side of the sword struck the side of his head. Wolf collapsed at the impact, not moving a muscle.

"Yeah, we'll see." Marth said, putting his sword back in its sheath. He jerked his head upwards to see Samus running towards him, almost dragging the other two anthros.

"Oh boy, yeah that's him alright." Fox stated, coming to a halt beside the blonde woman. "What'd you do to him?"

"I struck him across the head, not much harm done except for a knocking out." He said calmly. He winced slightly as his leg gave way, bringing the Prince down to the ground.

"Oh woah!" Samus exclaimed, rushing to his side and leaning down beside him. "Where'd he get you?"

"In the right calf." Marth stated, showing her his leg with great difficulty. "I can't feel it at all. It's like that gun paralysed me or something."

Falco picked the device up with great interest, and tinkered a bit with the settings. "Yeah, it would've done that. It's one of those upgraded stun gun blasters. It doesn't actually hurt when it connects with its opponent, but after a bit it paralyses the part it hit. Obviously he assumed you guys would be fighting a little longer than he expected."

"Yeah well, I guess he underestimated me; greatly." Marth attempted to pull himself up, only to have his leg disappoint him. Samus shook her head, put her hands under his legs and around his back and picked the Prince up with great ease. He put one of his arms around her shoulders with a bit of surprise.

"Woah, now that aint right." Falco stated, receiving a glare from the blonde.

"Samus, you don't have to carry me…" Marth stated, looking into her shoulder with a bit of embarrassment.

"If I didn't we'd have to walk twice as slowly to the hospital wing. So shut up and enjoy this while it lasts."

"Yes ma'am." He mumbled loud enough for only her to hear.

Falco and Fox shortly bought up the rear, both struggling to carry their enemy and walk at the same time. "Gee, who knew he put on so much weight since last time?" Fox exclaimed, getting a stifled laugh from his feathered companion.

*____*

Marth sat on a hospital bed, with Peach checking his vitals, Pit fluttering around after her and getting weird objects, and Ike examining his leg. He merely grabbed it, and pulled it upwards by his ankle. Marth squealed at the sudden pain.

"Can you feel this?" Ike stated, not really knowing what he doing.

"Yes, IN MY GROIN!" Marth yelled at the mercenary, who slowly let go. He cupped his groin and leant into his chest. "You want to hope I can still use it."

"Oh yeah, he _must_ have that area in good working order for his five thousand children-to-be." Samus walked in the room with a huge smirk on her face. To her it was funny to watch; to him he felt like he had been hit with a brick…or stretched out at weird angles by Ike to be exact.

"Oh you and your snide mouth." Peach said with a wiggle of the finger. "Come on boys, let's leave these two on their own for a bit." The Princess gave the bounty hunter a little wink before placing her hand in Ike's and walking out the room.

Marth let go of his groin, and looked up to see a blue hand slap him fair across the face. His eyes bulged as his face snapped back to look at her.

"What was that for?!" He exclaimed, placing a hand to his face.

"That was for making me miss out on the fighting and treating me like a damsel back there." She stated, looking away for a second. She turned back, and grabbed his head before embracing his lips with her own. She pulled back, and he was even more confused.

"That was for giving it your all." She gave him another rare smile, before shaking her head and going to slap him again. "But wait, I'm still angry at you!"

"Stop with the hitting!" Marth exclaimed, grabbing her wrist and preventing another facial attack. "Can't you just forget that for one second and just…hug me?"

Samus retracted her hand with an angry pout, before sitting down and giving him a warm hug. "I'm still mad at you."

"I know, but that can wait til later."

She felt another body jump on the bed, and felt her chest being pushed on. She moved back to see Pikachu trying it's hardest to push her away. It then turned to Marth and glared at him. He merely glared back, hoping he could at least intimidate the electric mouse. It wasn't working well.

"Pikachu…stop it." Samus said in a tone you'd use on a dog. It turned to her with an almost sad look on its face. She pet it upon the head and scratched behind its ears. "He's a friend, leave him alone."

It a gave a disapproving look, and shot Marth another glare before hopping off the bed and scampering off. Marth cocked an eyebrow.

"Just a friend huh?"

Samus rolled her eyes, and placed her hands beside his hips before leaning close to him. "Well, that's all they need to know, right?"

"I guess so…" He replied, only to be cut off by her lips pressing gently on his. He smiled, and reciprocated eagerly. She used her torso to push his down on the bed, and deepened the lip embrace.

"Oh woah." They heard a voice behind them, and both shot up suddenly sheepishly. Falco and Fox leant on the doorframe; the bird man sending them a thumb up.

"Bout time you guys hooked up." Fox stated with a sly grin. "Took long enough didn't it?"

"Shut up you." Samus snapped, glaring at them both. "What do you guys want anyway?"

"We talked to Wolf; turns out he is just a furry idiot like we thought." Falco voiced confidently. "He don't know nothin' about the Master hand or anytin' like that."

"So he really was just here to settle the score with you two then?" Marth asked quietly.

"Sounds about right." Fox said with a sigh and a shrug. "He's kept that grudge since like kindergarten, so I'm not surprised he'd show up yet again to try me on for size."

"But then that still leaves us clueless." Samus finished. "I mean, if that really was Bowser's claw, then wouldn't he like, have shown his face by now?"

As the four Smashers took turns to glance at each other in confusion, A smallish Goomba waddled around and jumped from the windowsill.


	12. Chapter 12

wah! Sory for the long update! Ive been without net access for 3 weeks now. So fear not, I'm still updating!

Sadly I think this story will be coming to a close...and sorry if this chapter makes no sense to the storyline, its what you call a "filler chapter". *is bricked but anti-filler people*

More characters are slowly being introduced...more twists and turns will be made, i can assure you that.

Chapter 12

"I don't see why I have to go and stir up trouble." A low, gravel-like voice issued from a bulky Reptilian figure as they stomped ever so slowly and bulkily beside a tall and exaggerated solid figure. The Reptilian ran a clawed hand through orange hair; one claw was missing from the index finger. "I Already cut off one of my pride and joy to stir up trouble. Send Wario."

"Please, that stubby oaf couldn't cause trouble even if I gave him a guide on how to do it." The male used a glove hand to stroke his facial hair covered chin. "Suppose we could call upon old DeDeDe to go and explore…"

"I hardly think he's any better than my pick." The Reptile rolled his eyes in annoyance. "There is always…_him._"

"Bowser my fine fellow, that's brilliant!" The man's mouth formed an evil grin. "We send him in for the frontal assault, and we, being the royalty we are, bring up the rear to pick up the pieces. On the condition the Princesses are kept alive and preferably in one piece."

"Ganondorf, you know there's no promises there." The reptile Bowser stated. "Unless that Mario and his crew lock them up in a safe place like they always do."

"Pitiful heroes if you ask me. Then again, makes our job much easier…" Ganondorf looked at a flashing button on the large computer beside them, and pressed it eagerly. "Why hello, one of your drones has sent us footage."

The screen opened up to show recent activity of the smashers on the island. A few faces seemed to spark his interest, as he zoomed in to have a close look at them.

"This man looks promising…want to pay him a visit?" Ganondorf's smirk grew wider as he pointed to a man sitting in his room, tinkering with an unusual looking device. He seemed to look up, a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he furrowed his brow at the camera in confusion.

"Solid Snake…Your cameo is to happen very shortly."

*_____*

Link, Marth and Pit decided to take a walk early one morning. It was one of those days where Peach got a bee in her bonnet and kicked everyone out to do mass housework. Naturally the girls were forced to help out, and the guys were to make themselves scarce til late at night for their lack of helpfulness.

"I don't see why you get out of it, you deem girly enough." Link stated at Marth, who was narrowing his eyes at him.

Pit giggled. "You'd look good in a pink apron…"

"Shut up! I would NOT look good in pink!"

Link placed hands behind his head. "Whatever you say Princess."

Marth fumed in frustration, his fist curled into balls. Pit skipped alongside, not really paying attention to anything. He was soon however thrown out of his happy place as he tripped over something large.

"Oof!" He exclaimed as he hit the floor belly first. He looked over his shoulder to see a weird looking mushroom waddling around dizzily. "What's with the fungus with the face?"

Link bent down to its level, and flicked it in the head. "Beats me, it just keeps coming back for more." As it bounced back and forth like a punching bag toy.

"Guy's cut it out, it might bite you and give you…on second thoughts, keep smacking it around." Marth said with a smirk.

Pit however, picked it up and squeezed it tightly. "I think it's kinda cute. Plus it's cuddly!"

"Hmmm…." Link eyed it warily, stroking his chin and glancing at from all angles. Its large beady eyes followed the Hylian's face in a worried manner. Link stood straight back up and folded his arms. "I say we take it to Peach; it looks like something that would come from her world."

Pit and Marth both looked at each other, and shrugged in reply. There wasn't much else to anyway. They followed the Hylian across the small patch of grass, and flung the doors open…

"GET OUT!" Their welcome was followed by a hand broom being flung in their general direction. Both Link and Pit ducked, meaning the Prince caught the brush with the bridge of his nose. He cried out as he fell backwards, holding his nose tightly to prevent bleeding.

Peach retracted her hand angrily, and patted down her very short dress before stomping back to claim her brush back. Zelda placed a hand to her mouth to stifle laughter, before looking down and trying to pull her own short dress down to cover her indecent exposure. Samus merely turned around with an unamused face, her two-pieced suit covered in a frilly pink apron.

"I think Marth wants his apron back." Link said with a smirk, eyeing the females as much as he could before they'd go back to covering.

"You know it'd probably suit him better too." Samus shot back, jumping down off her stool and placing hands on her hips. "What do you want, besides the obvious."

"Oh! We found this mushroomy thingo and thought Peach might know what it is." Pit stated with a large grin, holding his hostage in front of his face. Peach went white, before smacking it to the floor and giving a good boot. It hit the door frame however, and bounced off walls and other obstacles. Zelda ducked her head as it zoomed past, and hit Marth in the face just as he sat back up.

"Oh dear…" Zelda stated. "I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, he'll get back up…eventually."

"Link!" Samus finished, storming over and helping the bluenette up. He placed a hand to his head, and opened his eyes slowly. His eyes flickered, and a small pink blush crawled across his face.

Peach squealed as the mushroom got up and staggered around. "That's one of Bowser's Goombas! He must be spying on us!"

It shook its head a few times, looked around before crying out and running out the door.

"Don't let it get away!" Pit stated, taking a sprint and jumping up into the sky. Zelda spun around, transforming into Sheik, and took off as fast as she could go. She veered slightly to the right, whereas Samus dropped Marth and sprinted off to the left. Marth took the centre, and ran directly for the little mushroom. Link and Peach just stood there, both being too slow to do much.

"Oh this isn't gonna end…" Link and Peach winced as the Goomba leapt over Sheik's head and both women collided in a head on. "…Well."

"Oh no!" Peach squealed as she jiggled on the spot. "We'd better help them!"

The mushroom princess grabbed the Hylian's collar impatiently and dragged him over to help out with the other two women, who seemed to be a tangled mess of arms and legs and both looking like they may be suffer a mild concussion if they collapsed. Marth skidded to a halt and turned back around, before throwing himself at the tiny beast. It leapt just in time, watching the Prince land ungracefully upon his stomach and winding himself. It chuckled, only to feel its body compressing slightly as two small arms wrapped around its body.

"I got it!" Pit cried happily, doing a loop-de-loop before landing beside Marth. "Hey what's wrong?"

"W-winded…" He coughed as he got up uncomfortably.

"I guess tactical plans don't work if you don't road test them first." Sheik stated as she sat up with a dizzy look on her face. Samus followed suit, her eyes now cross-eyed.

Marth and Pit made their way over to the others, seeing Peach and Link were really of no help to them whatsoever. The Prince bent down, and pulled the Sheikah up gently to her feet. She staggered, and fell back into his arms. Link gave a mild look of protectiveness.

"Hey, help your own girlfriend." He stated with a slight growl as he grabbed Sheik and held her close. She didn't even notice she was being handed around.

Marth frowned as he bent down to check the Chozo raised woman. "She's not my girlfriend." He noticed her face seemed to have a hurt expression…no; she was just wincing in pain and held her head slightly.

Link cocked an eyebrow. "That's not what Fox told me."

"Well, Fox doesn't know what really went on." He glared as he gently pulled Samus to her feet. His arms however were kept firmly around her body. "She was thanking me for last night, that's all."

"Ah, so that's what they call it these days." Link retorted sarcastically, not noticing everyone looking from him to the aggravated Prince like a verbal tennis match. "So how many times have you guys _thanked _each other? Three, maybe four times now?"

"Link, please don't cause a fight." Pit said with a grim expression. "Even if it is for fun it's still childish."

Link closed his mouth, clearly about to state he was only playing. He shook his head, and mouthed what clearly was 'Denial, complete denial', before shutting his mouth once more and gave a sorry look to the Prince. Marth sighed and looked at his love interest. She seemed to be stable enough to walk again, as she gently pushed him away and stood herself.

"Look, let's just go inside and um, have some tea?" Peach suggested quietly, before beaming after everyone agreed to her idea.

Sheik turned back into Zelda once she was out of Link's arms, and to his dismay had her long gown on. Samus hastily took the apron off, and flung it over her shoulder before following the Hylians and Peach to the mansion. Marth and Pit; who was still holding the Goomba, stayed planted in their positions.

"Marth…" Pit began to say, before the Prince cut him off with an abrupt hand signal.

"Look, I just want it dropped, ok?" he said, looking down on the innocently saddened angel. "I'm fine, really." He added hastily, hoping Pit would cheer up. "Come on, let's go inside and see what to do with this thing."

Marth petted the angel on the head softly, before making his way to the door. Pit shifted his weight to one foot and cocked his head slightly.

"Huh, Link was once for right." He said to himself quietly. "Complete denial."


End file.
